Tercer hijo Uchiha, Tercer Hijo Uzumaki
by Cecy De Leon
Summary: El fanfic más destructivo del mundo,Hinata tiene un hijo de Sasuke Uchiha pero ahora este tendra dos padres que lo amaran Sasuhina, Naruhina, Sasusaku, depresión, violación de un personaje, Personajes inventados, y lemon... espero que les guste


El fanfic más destructivo del mundo, Sasuhina, Naruhina, Sasusaku, depresión, violación de un personaje, Personajes inventados, y lemon

Espero que les guste, mis fics son destructivos... amo el drama lo siento

Tercer Hijo Uchiha – Tercer hijo Uzumaki

Toda Konoha estaba conmocionada ante aquel inesperado ataque que había recibido, ya que desde que terminó la cuarta guerra ninja la paz y la tranquilidad habían reinado en ese lugar, mas lo que ocurrió esa noche, cambiaría la vida de 2 familias de la villa, que si eran las dos familias consideradas de las que contaban con más fama en ese momento, La Familia Uzumaki y la familia Uchiha.

La noche de aquel fatídico desastre solo se escucharon gritos y explosiones. La gente salía espantada de sus hogares ya que por la penumbra de la noche no se podía ver con claridad quien o quienes estaban atacando.

El Hokage Naruto Uzumaki salió de su casa a toda velocidad para ayudar a Konoha:

-Hinata - Gritó Naruto – Tú y los niños quédense en la casa, iré a ver qué ocurre.

\- Papá, yo también iré a ver qué ocurre- Contestó su hijo mayor Boruto

-No, tu quédate con ellas, no salgas de casa, entendiste?

-No entiendo por qué quieres que me quede….. Boruto no alcanzó a decir una palabra más cuando vio como su padre corría en dirección de la explosión más cercana.

Boruto siendo tan impetuoso e impulsivo como siempre, soltó la, mano de Hinata y en un escurridizo acto ninja escapó al centro de la ciudad para según él, tratar de auxiliar a la gente

Al día siguiente al amanecer, los estragos de aquellos misteriosos ataques se hacían notorios, no solo para una si no para cientos de familias las cuales sus casas habían sido dañadas o tenían algún familiar herido. Naruto y demás ninjas habían logrado atrapar a algunos de los ninjas responsables de la tragedia, pero ninguno hablaba o hacia ningún sonido… pronto descubrieron que sus lenguas habían sido arrancadas.

Boruto por si parte había sido capaz de aniquilar a varios de aquellos ninjas desconocidos y brincaba de tejado en tejado tratando de llegar a casa –Seguro el viejo ya estaba de vuelta- Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al notar que parte de la casa Uzumaki estaba hecha escombros. El pequeño gritó con desesperación el nombre de su madre y de su pequeña hermana, pero no hubo respuesta. Desesperado comenzó a escarbar de entre los escombros de lo que anteriormente fue parte de su hogar, la desesperación con lo que lo hacía denotaba su preocupación al sentir un chakra muy débil por debajo de aquellas rocas.

-Resistan, ya estoy aquí – decía el pequeño muy asustado por lo que pudiera encontrar bajo las rocas

De pronto logró ver debajo de un hueco a su pequeña hermana Himawari, estaba inconsciente, raspada y sucia… Pero con vida. Pronto trató de reanimarla con suaves golpecitos en las mejillas y gritando su nombre

-Himawari ¡ Despierta Hima ¡

La niña de cabello azulado entre abrió los ojos y susurró: Ma….má

-No Hima…. Soy yo…. Boruto

-Onii….. chan …..

En eso Naruto llegó a ese lugar

-Himawari…. Que pasó estas bien? - Gritó Naruto al ver a su pequeña así.- Donde está tu madre?

-Se fue….. Mamá se fue- Era todo lo que la niña pudo decir antes de desvanecerse en la inconsciencia nuevamente

Los días pasaron y seguían viendo los estragos de aquel desconocido ataque, Hinata había desaparecido sin dejar rastro…. Pero no solo ella, por parte de la familia Uchiha aquel hombre desalineado, y poderoso también había desaparecido aquella noche…. La ultima vez que él fue visto había sido por su hija Sarada quien lo había visto luchar con algún ninja desconocido y de repente fue absorbido por una entrada a otra dimensión.

Naruto sabía perfectamente que él único capaz de abrir o cerrar portales dimensionales era Sasuke con su Reinegan , pero si Sasuke no estaba ¿Cómo investigar aquellas extrañas desapariciones ? Naruto se lo debía a Sasuke, debía rescatarlo de donde estuviera, igualmente Naruto tenía el presentimiento de que al encontrar a Hinata encontraría a Sasuke y viceversa; Pero el tiempo pasaba, los estragos de aquella noche eran lentamente reparados, y simplemente no había señal alguna de donde había quedado Hinata Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto pidió ayuda al departamento de ciencia e investigación de Konoha quienes después de tres largos meses lograron hacer un artefacto el cual abría portales hacia la dimensión de Kaguya, esto lo supieron gracias a los rastros de chakra encontrados aquella noche.

Sin más, el Hokage juntó a sus amigos Sai y Shikamaru para que le ayudaran a encontrar a su esposa y a su amigo. Al entrar a aquel lugar, Naruto pronto detectó el chakra de su mujer, estaba muy lejos de donde ellos habían llegado, pero su corazón latía fuertemente de alegría , la había encontrado.-

Al llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba el chakra de su mujer, también pudo sentir el de su amigo Sasuke. El lugar era una especie de laboratorios, como los que había Orochimaru, pero al rubio poco le importaba el lugar, lo importante era el rescate, al ir cada vez mas profundo de aquella guardia, se encontraron con dos seres su piel era blanca y poseían cuernos en sus cabezas, también eran portadores del byakugan. Naruto al verlos le reclamo que donde estaba su esposa, no quería perder tiempo, estos seres le dijeron que ellos no lo sabían, solo habitaban ahí ellos y los prototipos de su experimentos… Mencionaron que su misión era unir nuevamente el chakra en uno solo como al principio de los tiempos.

La pelea no se hizo esperar mas , Naruto , Shikamaru y Sai lucharon con todas sus fuerzas pero no fue suficiente, aquellos seres blancos huyeron sin dejar rastro. Pronto Naruto y los demás bajaron una serie de escaleras hasta una especie de calabozos, los cuales estaban habitados por seres desconocidos con formas humanoides, y entre ellos en una misma celda se encontraba Sasuke y Hinata.

Naruto corrió sin decir una palabra, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al tener a Hinata entre sus brazos, la abrazó pero de parte de ella no había ninguna respuesta, de hecho ni siquiera movimiento alguno más que su respiración. Shikamaru al tomar a Sasuke notó que él estaba en ese mismo estado.

-Creo que los drogaron, hay que llevarlos a Konoha lo antes posible- decía Shikamaru

Naruto solo asintió al ver a Hinata asi, estaba herida, atada de pies y manos. Sasuke estaba en ese mismo estado….

Los tres ninjas volvieron a Konoha victoriosos de haber encontrado a sus seres queridos, y los llevaron al hospital de Konoha en donde Tsunade era la directora principal de ahí, quien rápidamente los examinó…. Naruto estaba en la sala de espera, Boruto al saber que su padre había encontrado a su madre fue enseguida con su pequeña hermana Himawari , despues de un conmovedor abrazo Boruto preguntó:

-Como esta mamá?

-Aun no lo sé- decía el rubio muy angustiado

-Se pondrá bien?- preguntaba la pequeña Himawari

Naruto solo pudo verla a los ojos, la niña estaba asustada, quería decirle que todo estaría bien y que sería como antes, pero al haber visto el estado en el que los encontró, realmente son sabia.

De pronto la voz de una mujer con dos hermosas niñas de cabello negro interrumpió los pensamientos del Hokage:

-Naruto es verdad que encontraste a Sasuke kun?

-Si, Sakura chan- contesto el rubio

Sakura al escuchar que Naruto había encontrado al Uchiha tomó a Sarada (su primogénita) y a Saeki su segunda hija quien apenas tenía 3 años de edad y corrieron al hospital a buscar a Sasuke. Ambas familias estuvieron esperando mucho tiempo en aquella sala de espera, los minutos, las horas parecían eternas…. Cuando por fin la puerta se abre y sale la mujer encargada del lugar.

-Naruto , Sakura sus familiares ya están despiertos y consientes – comentó Tsunade- Encontramos una droga paralizante muy fuerte en su sangre, de hecho es ilegal siquiera conseguir los ingredientes para hacerla, Ya la contrarrestamos, fuera de eso, Solo tienen heridas superficiales y estarán bien.

-Enserio, que alivio podemos pasar a verlos? Preguntó Naruto

-Si,

Sakura, Sarada y Saeki entraron a la habitación en donde estaba Sasuke

-Pero que? – Dijo el Uzumaki

-Hay algo con Hinata

-Que pasa con ella?- Preguntó Naruto, pero antes de que pudiera esperar una respuesta sus hijos entraron a la habitación en donde ella se encontraba

-Mamá… Gritaron los dos pequeños abrazándola con tanto amor que las lágrimas se desbordaban por sus azules ojos ….. Al mismo tiempo Hinata también les correspondía el abrazo tratando de abarcarlos con ambos brazos.

Mientras afuera de la habitación

-Entra a ver a tu esposa Naruto… solo lo que te quería decir es que curamos sus heridas, pero no quiere hablar….. No sabemos qué es lo que vivió pero le hicimos varias preguntas y no habla, por favor ve y ayúdala, también hay otra cosa sobre ella, pero eso lo hablaremos después ahora ve con ella- le dijo Tsunade seriamente

Naruto entró a la habitación y vio a sus hijos alrededor de su madre quien tenía la mirada baja, ni siquiera volteó a escuchar que Naruto se aproximaba a su lecho.

-Hinata¡.. – El Uzumaki la abrazó y al hacerlo sintió que la chica rompía en llanto

-Ya Hinata, estas bien, ya estas a salvo…. – Decía el Hokage mientras seguía abrazando a su mujer- Mira aquí estamos todos, Boruto , Himawari y yo…. Toda la familia…. No llores

-Mamá, perdóname, estas llorando por mi culpa, si esa noche le hubiera hecho caso al viejo y me hubiera quedado con ustedes, nada malo les habría pasado- Decía en lágrimas el pequeño Boruto.. Hinata solo apretó su mano, las lágrimas de la joven de cabello azulado seguían , pero aun con su familia ahí dentro, la chica se negó a decir una sola palabra.

Más tarde entro Tsunade a la habitación y le dijo a los niños que su tía Hanabi había llegado por ellos, ella los cuidaría hasta que todo pasara y Hinata se sintiera mejor; los niños no les quedó otra opción más que retirarse con su tía, su madre debía descansar. Naruto sin embargo se quedó a lado de Hinata. No sabía qué hacer, solo esperar.

Hinata ya hacía dormida cuando de pronto Sakura entró cuidadosamente a la habitación donde se encontraba la pareja Uzumaki, ella le hizo un ademán a Naruto para que saliera de la habitación, el rubio obedeció dejando la mano de Hinata que sostenía suavemente sobre la cama para no despertarla.

-Que pasa Sakura? – Dijo el Hokage

-Sasuke quiere hablar contigo- Por la forma en que decía esto se notaba que había un gran dolor en las palabras de Sakura, cosa que alertó al rubio. Ambos entraron a la habitación de Sasuke, Sarada y Saeki ya no estaba ahí, se habían ido a casa de sus abuelos, los adultos debían hablar.

-Como te sientes Teme? – Preguntó Naruto fingiendo una leve sonrisa

-Como si me hubieran pateado el trasero y todo el cuerpo, realmente no tengo fuerza para nada- contestó el moreno –¿ Como esta Hinata?

A Naruto se le hizo extraño escuchar con la voz de Sasuke el nombre de su esposa, generalmente ellos nunca se hablaban o bien Sasuke siempre se dirigía a ella como "Tu esposa" o "Tu mujer" … Sasuke no era bueno respetando , al mismo tiempo Sakura le dijo a Sasuke :

-Amor, debes decirle

Naruto nuevamente posó sus ojos azules en el Uchiha

-Que es lo que me tienes que decir? ¿Sabes que fue lo que pasó esa noche? ¿Por qué solo ustedes fueron capturados? Mierda Sasuke habla ¡

Sasuke se acomodó lentamente en la cama en donde estaba, no era mentira le dolía todo, pero aun así logró sentarse…

-Escucha, lo que te diré no es nada agradable, Esa noche en la que Konoha fue atacada por ninjas desconocidos yo Salí de casa para repeler la agresión…. Sarada estaba detrás de mí y Sakura estaba con Saeki en brazos, todo iba bien, hasta que de pronto sentí un pinchazo en mi pierna derecha, después de eso vi que era un dardo venenoso e hizo que mi cuerpo se adormilara, cuando desperté estaba en un extraño laboratorio encadenado y algunos sellos no me dejaban moverme ni expulsar chakra, pero lo que más me llamó la atención es que no estaba solo…. Tu esposa estaba a mi lado en la misma situación.

-También había 2 personas ahí, uno llamado Momoshiki quien era el líder y el otro Kinchiki, su asistente…. Al escuchar la descripción de Sasuke, Naruto recordó a los seres con los que habían luchado para rescatarlos, pero no interrumpió el relato de Sasuke.

-Por más que intentaba o luchaba era imposible liberarnos de aquellas cadenas y sellos, Nos mantuvieron ahí por días, la verdad no se siquiera cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí, todos los días eran iguales, casi no nos alimentaban, había días en los que solo tomábamos un poco de agua…. La inanición era inminente….Lo único que nos mantenía algo cuerdos era la fe que Hinata tenía hacia ti y en que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de un rescate….. Hablábamos el uno con el otro, no había nada mas….. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando comenzaron a experimentar con nosotros, nos tomaban muestras sanguíneas, de cabello y mas, pero lo que más hacían era extraernos chakra…. Hasta…. Que…

La voz del Uchiha comenzó a quebrarse un poco, para Naruto era muy extraño verlo así, de esta manera. Se notaba que lo que seguía era algo muy malo para que haya quebrado la voluntad de aquel hombre

-Sasuke Por favor dime: ¿Qué pasó?- decía el rubio con un semblante muy serio …. Sakura solo agachó la mirada

Sasuke tardo unos segundos para retomar la cordura, levantó la cabeza y miró los ojos azules del Uzumaki

-Abuse a tu esposa- dijo con rabia el Uchiha- Ellos me drogaron con algo que,… no podía controlarme, ella gritaba que no lo hiciera, pero no podía detenerme…. Yo….

En ese momento Naruto sintió como si cayera en algún abismo, sentía que todo le daba vueltas en su cabeza, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar de su amigo… Como reaccionar ante aquellas horribles palabras….. Pero la fuerte voz de Sakura lo sacó de ese trance al que estaba entrando

-Naruto, los resultados de las muestras sanguíneas mostraron unas series de drogas muy fuertes que hace que las personas actúen solo por instinto, eso fue lo que hizo que Sasuke…

-Nooo, Noooooo NOOOO – gritaba el Hokage, Como ..,….

-Escúchame Naruto, … - Interrumpió Sasuke- Debes hablar con ella, hay algo mas ….

Naruto estaba rabioso…. Y al escuchar "Algo mas…" ¿Que podría ser peor que lo que acababa de escuchar?

-Hinata…. Hinata esta …..Embarazada

Naruto abrió de par en par los ojos, volteó a ver a Sakura quien lloraba casi en silencio….

-¿Cómo sabes eso?... No puede ser dattebayo….

-Lo es – Siguió el Uchiha- tras semanas de hacerlo…. El tipo llamado Momoshiki nos lo dijo…. El ocupaba un ser que tuviera los tres tipos de sangre de los poderes oculares para formar un ser con esas características…. Aunque mi rinnegan es implantado, en mi hay células de él. No sé cuánto tiempo paso…. Pero un día Momoshiki nos dio la noticia, su experimento había sido un éxito, Hinata estaba embarazada….. Naruto yo…. Yo…. Lo siento….

Naruto ya había dejado de escuchar a Sasuke, apretaba sus puños casi enterrándose las uñas contra la palma de sus manos, amargas lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos azules y todo su cuerpo temblaba, quería golpear a Sasuke, pero No, él también había sido víctima de esos seres degenerados…. Sakura se acercó a Naruto, puso su mano sobre su hombro y le dijo:

-Naruto, debes reponerte, Hinata y tus hijos necesitan tu fuerza ahora más que nunca

Naruto levantó la cabeza y fue corriendo al cuarto donde reposaba Hinata, abrió la puerta hasta haberse asegurado que ya estaba calmado, Sakura tenía razón, Hinata y su familia ocupaban su fuerza de voluntad para no quebrarse. Al entrar al umbral de la habitación, Hinata estaba sentada en la cama, al ver a su esposo acercarse a ella, solo pudo bajar la mirada, estaba devastada, no podía ver a su marido a los ojos por la vergüenza que sentía, pero Naruto pronto tomó su mano tiernamente y se sentó junto a ella a la orilla de la cama…

-Hinata…. No tienes que decirlo si no quieres, pero ya lo sé… sé lo que pasó… Sasuke me lo dijo todo…

Al escuchar esto Naruto sintió como el cuerpo de Hinata comenzaba a temblar, acto reflejo él la envolvió en sus brazos, mientras la chica rompía en llanto.

-Lo siento Naruto ….. De verdad lo siento

-No Hinata, no tuviste la culpa de nada, enserio, no sé cómo pero, todo estará bien… El bebé estará bien - El rubio acariciaba su cabello, mientras ella se desahogaba en llanto en su pecho

-Pero, Naruto kun …. No sé qué hacer….

-A que te refieres Hinata?

-Siento que te traicioné…. A ti y a Sakura….. No puedo con esto Naruto kun….. No puedo

-Ya, ya, Hinata la verdad yo tampoco sé que hacer en este momento…. Solo sé que hay que seguir adelante…. Estaremos juntos pase lo que pase, te lo prometo

Los días pasaron, el primero en ser dado de alta fue Sasuke quien regreso a casa con su familia, tanto Sakura, Sarada y Saeki necesitaban de él, Desde que Sasuke había regresado a la aldea ya hace tiempo atrás, decidió ya nunca más alejarse tanto de su familia, Sarada tenía 9 años cuando Sakura se embarazó nuevamente, Siempre se divertían apostando a la lógica de que sería un varón en la familia, pero no… En vez de un niño, nació una hermosa niña de cabellos negros y ojos verdes jade como su hermosa madre. A Sasuke no le importaba el sexo, él lo que veía era que su familia aumentaba y eso lo hacía feliz.

Luego Hinata fue dada de alta, pero no sin antes hablar seriamente con Tsunade y Kakashi , así que en una extraña reunión en las oficinas del hospital.

-Naruto ya decidieron que hacer ante esta situación?- preguntó Tsunade al actual Hokage

-Sí, lo conservaremos- Dijo sin pensarlo mientras abrazaba a Hinata, quien aun se le veía débil- Hinata y yo hablamos sobre eso y no nos cabe la menor duda, será nuestro hijo

-Naruto sabes perfectamente que los cruces entre líneas sanguíneas poderosas están prohibidas, si el consejo de Konoha se entera… - Comentó Kakashi, pero fue interrumpido por el Rubio

-No se enterara, ante la ley, ante Konoha y ante todos…. Ese niño que Hinata carga en su vientre, es mío…. Hinata apenas lleva un mes y medio de embarazo, así que nadie lo notará..

Hinata no decía palabra alguna, solo acariciaba suavemente su vientre

-Naruto, Hinata, - Hablo Tsunade fuertemente..- les explicaré rápidamente las consecuencias de su decisión… Las dos líneas sanguíneas son muy fuertes, no pasaría nada si la sangre Hyuga se une con sangre Hyuga o Uchiha con Uchiha…. Pero en este caso es Hyuga-Uchiha…. Ese bebé absorberá mucho chakra de Hinata… La debilitará e incluso pondrá su vida en peligro…. Además que si el pequeño nace con el sharingan que pretenden hacer? ¿Y si Sasuke reclama la paternidad de ese bebé? La verdad hay muchas complicaciones

-Acaso…..- hablo tímidamente Hinata-¿Acaso me están diciendo que debo perderlo?

-Hinata por tu salud y por el bien de todos, creo que sería lo mejor, aunque es algo horrible Boruto y Himawari ocupan de ti

-No lo haré, si no puedo proteger a uno de mis hijos, no podré proteger a ninguno, además, no podría vivir con ese cargo de conciencia, Este bebé está indefenso, como Sasuke y yo estuvimos en ese momento, no lo dejaré morir solo por mi comodidad… Nunca lo haré

-Esta decidido – sonrió Naruto – Será el tercer hijo Uzumaki

Ese día Naruto y Hinata salieron del hospital, fueron directo a casa, ahora Hinata debía descansar mucho ya que Tsunade tenía razón, el bebé le quitaba mucho chakra. Boruto y Himawari sabían la verdad, sabían que su madre esperaba un hijo del tío Sasuke….. Boruto realmente se preguntaba si seguiría diciéndole "Tío" después de lo que había pasado, también lo mantenía inquieto el pensar si volvería a entrenar con él, no le sería fácil ver al tipo que había embarazado a su madre. Por otra parte Himawari no pensaba tanto como Boruto, ella ayudaba a atender a su madre en lo que necesitara, un bebé la llenaba de ilusión, aunque sabía l verdad, ella pensaba que recordar o mencionar algo del incidente le seria doloroso a todos, así que decidió solo dejar pasar el tiempo y cuidar a su madre mientras acudía a la academia ninja, aunque era pequeña ya había comenzado con sus entrenamientos.

Los meses pasaron, Hinata casi no salía de casa más que mes tras mes iba a control prenatal, ya tenía 7 meses de embarazo, cosa que si en un embarazo normal es difícil moverse, a ella se le dificultaba más por el hecho de que día a día su chakra disminuía. Ese día no estaba Tsunade para hacerle el chequeo, se encontraba Sakura... Desde que había pasado aquel incidente Sakura había ido a visitar a Hinata varias veces, Hinata sentía mucha vergüenza ante ella, era obvio, en su vientre cargaba el hijo de Sasuke, pero Sakura siempre trataba de tranquilizarla, diciendo que ellos dos no eran culpables de nada.

-Hola Hinata, pasa- Saludó la kunoichi de cabello rosado

-Gracias

-Bien recuéstate te haré la ecografía y veremos que todo siga bien

-Si,- Hinata hizo lo que le dijo Sakura y se recostó en la camilla a un lado de aquel aparato, para después de 2 hijos no era nada nuevo

Sakura puso un poco de gel en su abdomen y después de extenderlo suavemente pasó el aparato sobre ella… Sakura puso un gesto en su cara que Hinata en realidad no pudo interpretar, era una expresión tan rara que no sabía si era felicidad o tristeza

-Pasa algo Sakura chan?

-He …. Haa…. Si… lo siento me distraje un poco, Hinata…. Ya sabes el sexo del bebé?

-Ha no, aun no…. En las ecografías anteriores no se dejaba ver – comentó la Uzumaki

-Pues por lo que veo en el monitor… tendrás un varón

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par….. Estaba alegre por saber que tendría un niño…. Pero al mismo tiempo recordó aquella incomoda conversación que había tenido con Sakura cuando tuvo a Saeki

FLASH BACK

En el hospital de Konoha Sakura acababa de tener a su segunda hija Saeki

-Hola Sakura chan…. Felicidades

-Gracias Hinata…..

-Hooo es Hermosa, puedo cargarla?- preguntó la señora Uzumaki

-Claro- Sakura le pasa el bultito que tenía entre sus brazos a la chica…

-Es hermosa, y tiene tus ojos Sakura

-Jejejeje lo mismo pienso yo – sonrió llena de felicidad la kunoichi- Aunque…. La verdad yo quería que fuera un varón

-Porque? Si ella es hermosa

-Gracias, pero Sasuke estaba muy emocionado por este segundo embarazo, él tenía la ilusión de que fuera un niño…. Un niño Uchiha…. Dice que el apellido Uchiha desaparecerá cuando Sarada se case con alguien, pero en cambio si fueran chicos seria al revés, el apellido se conservaría- dijo Sakura bajando un poco la mirada

-Y eso es importante? – Le respondió tranquilamente Hinata- Si es niño o niña lo importante es que ellos llevan tu sangre, y su potencial será el que les abra camino en su vida,…. Sakura chan, tus hijas son hermosas, Sarada es una niña muy talentosa y ahora esta hermosa niña, te apuesto que te dará más de una sorpresa, Si Sasuke kun no lo ve así… es una pena

-Para nada, Sasuke Está feliz por ella, pero a veces pienso que él pasa mucho tiempo entrenando con Boruto porque en el fondo quería un niño varón

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Así que un niño

Sakura sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, pero se notaba que su sonrisa era falsa.

Después de chequeo médico, Hinata le agradeció a Sakura las atenciones y se retiró del hospital…. Ya por la tarde, Sakura terminó los deberes ahí y regresó a casa donde Sasuke y sus hijas la esperaban…

-Estoy en casa- anuncio la pelirosa pero al entrar la inundo un aroma delicioso

-Hola mamá- dijo Sarada con su pequeña hermana en sus brazos – Papá está haciendo la cena, es gracioso ver como hace todo con una sola mano

Sakura fue directo a la cocina en donde estaba su esposo, quería ayudarlo, pero Sasuke ya tenía todo listo.

Toda la familia Uchiha se sentó a disfrutar la cena, Sakura como siempre no paraba de hablar de todo lo que había visto y hecho en el trabajo….

Desde que pasó el "incidente" casi no se tocaba el tema… Pero esa noche Sakura hablo sobre la visita de Hinata al hospital

-Saben, hoy Hinata fue al hospital y se alegró mucho porque el bebé está bien, y aún más cuando le dije que está esperando un niño- al terminar de decir eso sabia que había tocado un punto sensible en el Uchiha, quien sin verla a la cara solo dejó los palillos en la mesa y dijo:

-A si? …. Qué bien- El Uchiha trató de disimular expresión alguna, pero Sakura lo conocía bien, Sarada también notó la tensión que se formó en el aire…. Y asi la cena continuó con la diferencia de que ahora reinaba el silencio, Solo los balbuceos de Saeki animaban el lugar.

Esa noche, Sasuke se sentía inquieto, se revolvía en la cama, las pesadillas no lo dejaban dormir… en aquella pesadillas él se veía violando a Hinata, tomaba sus pechos con mucha desesperación, los lamía y los mordisqueaba lentamente disfrutándolos al máximo, a pesar que todo era inconscientemente no dejaba de excitarlo aquel horrible acto que había repetido varias veces cuando estuvo cautivo con aquella mujer, Claramente recordaba las hermosas y voluptuosas curvas de la chica, recordaba como jugaba con los dedos en la intimidad de ella, también cuando probaba sus labios, y sobre todo cuando la embestía una y otra vez para correrse dentro de ella. Una , dos , tres veces seguidas….. Hinata al principio lloraba y forcejeaba en vano, después de varias veces, solo se quedaba ahí sin moverse…. Esperando a que Sasuke terminara dentro de ella.

Esa noche… justamente esa noche, Sasuke tenía intimidad en sus sueños con Hinata, pero no violentamente como lo que había vivido, si no que le hacía el amor…. La joven de cabellos azulados gemía sobre él….. Mientras que el Uchiha estaba embellecido por aquellos grandes pechos que rebotaban al compás de las envestidas…. Pronto cambió la posición, Hinata estaba en cuatro mientras que Sasuke la embestía desesperadamente, - "Por dios, que vista" ¡…. La espalda blanca de la Hyuga, ese hermoso y redondo trasero que quedaba a la altura de su abdomen con cada estocada. Con la mano acariciaba los pechos que se bamboleaban de atrás hacia adelante…. La sensación era inexplicable… cuando el Uchiha no pudo mas … se corrió tan dentro de ella que juraría que el semen llegó hasta su estómago.

De pronto, el sueño cambió…. Todo se puso negro…. Sasuke sintió una soledad enorme, tanto como la que sintió cuando sus padres murieron…. Sasuke caminaba entre la oscuridad cuando de repente escucho un susurro detrás de él…

-Papá… Papá …. Porque no me quieres?

El Uchiha giró el cuerpo solo para encontrarse con un niño de aproximadamente unos 8 años, su cabello era oscuro, solo una pequeña luz que lo alumbraba dejaba ver uno de sus ojos , era blanco como la luna….. Pronto el Uchiha lo reconoció, pero las palabras no le salían de la boca.

-Papá…. No me dejes solito…. Me dará miedo…. No me gusta sentir miedo

Sasuke se acercó al niño y puso su mano en la pequeña cabeza de éste…. No estarás solo….. No permitiré que lo estés.

-Entonces ven por mí…. Mamá dice algo…. Dice que….

Sasuke no podía escuchar lo que el pequeño decía era inaudible… El Uchiha se arrodillo a la altura del pequeño…. Del único ojito que se le veía brotaban lágrimas… Sasuke no dudó y lo abrazo tan fuerte que no quería dejarlo ir….. Pero en ese momento… El sueño termina….

-Sasuke.. Estas bien?- Preguntaba Sakura preocupada por los ruidos que su esposo hacia dormido

Sasuke había despertado de golpe…. Aun tenía esa sensación de vacío y en sus ojos había lágrimas, le dolía el pecho, todo había sido un sueño… Un espantoso y horrible sueño

-Sakura…. Tuve un sueño muy extraño… Sasuke le contó a Sakura parte del sueño…. Omitió la parte donde follaba con Hinata… (Las esposas no toman bien ese tipo de sueños)

-Sasuke kun… Realmente no sé qué decir,….. Lo que pasó realmente no te afectó solo a ti y a Hinata…Si no a ambas familias, Tu en estos momentos estas dividido en que parte de tu sangre esta allá… con otra familia

-Pero Sakura…. Yo los amo, a ti a Sarada y a Saeki…. los amo como no tienes idea- Respondió un alterado Sasuke

-Lo sé… Pero hay que ser realistas, Hinata espera un hijo tuyo, que pronto nacerá… Tienes todo el derecho de querer verlo y conocerlo, mas no se lo podrás quitar a Hinata…. Naruto te haría pedazos

Sasuke no había pasado palabra alguna con Hinata desde aquel incidente, no sabía qué hacer, lo único que sabía es que ese niño estaría en buenas manos…. Pero…. Le dolía pensar que aquel niño que crecería con un linaje de poder extraordinario, portaría en su espalda la cresta Uzumaki en vez de la Uchiha… Aunque algún día ese niño se casara el apellido seria Uchiha…. Pero la realidad era que no…. Ese niño era por ley Uzumaki.

Los días continuaron sin mas…. Desde que pasó aquel incidente, Sasuke dejó de entrenar a Boruto…. No se sentía nada cómodo junto a él y sabía perfectamente que Boruto también lo estaba. Asi que se dedico a llevar de vez en cuando a Sarada a sus entrenamientos y a cuidar de Saeki cuando Sakura se ocupaba en el Hospital… Él amaba a su familia, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un extraño vacio en su interior.

Cierto día el teléfono sonaba en la residencia Uchiha, Sasuke contestó el teléfono, aunque el odiaba la tecnología….. Pero la llamada era de Sakura

-Sasuke kun…. Estoy en el hospital, Hinata está dando a luz…. Debes venir

El moreno abrió los ojos de par en par y le respondió muy cortantemente

-¿Ir? ¿Para que?... que haría yo en ese lugar

-Sasuke kun, debes venir…. Por favor… al decir esto Sakura colgó la bocina

Sasuke se alistó y salió de casa, le dijo a Sarada que fuera con sus abuelos y ahí se quedara con su hermana hasta que regresaran…. Ella obedeció….. Rato después llegó al nosocomio, no sabía si entrar o no… sería sumamente incómodo para ambas familias…. En eso estaba cuando sintió que una mano l tomó del hombro…. Era ni más ni menos que Naruto Uzumaki..

-¿Qué haces Teme?

-Nada realmente….

-Y…. ¿Vas a entrar?

-No lo creo conveniente- decía Sasuke seriamente

-Vamos- Naruto lo empujo hasta entrar al hospital, después lo llevó al área de las cunas. La vista de ambos ninjas abarcaba todo el lugar, en cada cuna había un bebé… Naruto se acercó a la más cercana y le hizo un ademán a Sasuke para que se acercara.,…. El Uchiha lo hizo

-Acaba de nacer hace una hora- Le dijo Naruto a Su amigo

El moreno se acercó y pudo ver un pequeño bultito enrollado en sabanas blancas, a través de un gorrito que portaba se podía ver lo oscuro de su cabello, su piel era muy blanca y sus ojitos los tenía cerrados…. Sasuke al verlo recordó perfectamente cuando nació Sarada y Saeki…. Dibujaban el mismo patrón en sus caritas. El Uchiha no lo podía creer, se parecía mucho a ál.

Naruto cargó al bebé quien hizo un ligero puchero al sentir el movimiento

-Es hermoso, no crees Sasuke?- dijo el Uzumaki

-No entiendo él porque me trajiste aquí, Si tú y tu esposa decidieron quedarse con él, deberían saber que yo no debería estar aquí

Naruto respondió seriamente…..

-Sasuke, si te he traído aquí es porque Hinata y yo hemos hablado mucho sobre esto… Sé que es algo que duele, no solo a ti…. ¿En qué posición crees que estoy yo?... Aparte la verdad no se puede tapar con un dedo Sasuke…. –al terminar de decir esto Naruto extendió sus brazos con el bebé en ellos a que Sasuke lo cargara…. Sasuke se desistió de hacerlo… pero ante la insistencia de Naruto se rindió y lo cargó con el único brazo que le quedaba.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que el bebé tenía los ojitos abiertos… como si lo mirara…. Su ojo derecho era Blanco como la luna… un byakugan puro… Pero el ojo izquierdo era rojo y peor aún, tenía el sharingan con una aspa… El bebé había nacido con un sharingan activado naturalmente.

El Uchiha pronto lo supo… ese niño gozaría de un poder asombroso, pero desgraciadamente el poder trae soledad y dolor.

-Sasuke este niño se llamará Daisuke en tu honor – Hablo Naruto pero Sasuke no pudo más que seguir sorprendiéndose- Hinata y yo seremos sus padres, lo amaremos, lo cuidaremos, y crecerá sano y salvo…. Tendrá a su madre y a su padre a su lado…. Pero…. Algún día este niño deberá aprender a controlar sus poderes… Y para eso… Te necesitará a ti y no a mí…. Y…. Quiero que tú también estés a su lado cuando eso ocurra… El querrá saber la verdad, y cuando ese día llegue… su padre tendrá que estar ahí para él. Será el tercer hijo Uchiha y el tercer hijo Uzumaki dattebayo

Sasuke volvió su vista hacia ese pequeño bebé quien ya había vuelto a cerrar los ojitos, se veía tan cómodo entre esas sabanas que sintió una extraña felicidad el verlo así tan sereno.

-Daisuke…. Te prometo que estaré aquí para ti….. Cuando me necesites ….. Papá te cuidará

El Uchiha cerró los ojos para no llorar y con todo el dolor que sentía en su interior, le regresó al pequeño a Naruto, se levantó de la silla y caminó fuera del hospital….

-Ya se lo que querías decirme en aquel sueño Daisuke… Papá no te dejará solo…..

FIN?

SI FIN ….. EL FINAL QUEDARA ABIERTO …. PENSE EN UNA CONTINUACION PERO NO SE …. PRIMERO VERÉ SI ESTE FIC LLEGA A 30 REVIEWS LE HARE UNA CONTI …. GRACIAS POR LEER


End file.
